Before The Storm Comes
by Mllx-Anazra
Summary: Ca aurait du être une dernière année simple pour les Maraudeurs ; ils auraient du avoir des problèmes de jeunes adultes de leur âge. Mais quand Voldemort gronde dehors, que deux jolies sorcières s'en mêlent, que les ASPICs se pointent, et qu'on est les plus grands faiseurs de trouble de tous les temps, il est inévitable que l'orage allait arriver.


Chapitre 1 : Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il est content.

- Prongs, arrête de faire la tronche. dis-je à mon meilleur ami, qui affichait un air boudeur depuis qu'on avait quitté sa maison, deux heures plus tôt.  
- Padfoot, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la personne la plus cruelle de tous les temps ? soupira Potter, en shootant dans un caillou qui passait par inadvertance.  
- JAMES ! Je t'en prie ! Tu te rends compte de la raison pour laquelle tu me fais la gueule ! C'est d'une puérilité ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Oui, à cause de toi, je ne vais pas pouvoir voir LILY ! hurla-t-il, comme un enfant à qui on aurait retiré sa chocogrenouille de la bouche.

Avant que vous ne me preniez pour l'ami indigne que je ne suis pas, laissez moi vous expliquer la situation ; j'ai reçu, il y a quelques semaines, une invitation au mariage de ma cousine Andromeda. Nous n'avons jamais été particulièrement proches, mais s'il y a bien une occasion pour resserrer les liens, c'est le mariage. D'autant plus que vu qu'elle épouse un né moldu, personne de la famille Black ne viendra pointer le bout de son nez. Ni ses parents, ni ses soeurs. Etant moi-même pariât dans notre illustre famille de Cons-Purs, je suis le seul à pouvoir assister à cette célébration sans avoir peur de représailles, et par solidarité avec Andromeda, j'ai accepté son invitation avec joie (d'autant plus que ce sera l'occasion de me mettre une fille sous la dent avant la rentrée).  
Mais, la perspective de me retrouver complétement seul dans cette marée d'inconnus comptant sûrement plus de Moldus que de sorciers ne m'enchantant guère, j'ai demandé à ce cher James qui m'héberge depuis plusieurs mois de m'accompagner au mariage. J'ai insisté en jouant sur la carte que ça pourrait l'aider à oublier Lily.  
Car oui, grande nouvelle : James Potter, qui traque et colle Lily Evans depuis que ses hormones se sont mis en branle, a décidé de … LAISSER TOMBER ! Il abandonne, le Gryffondor ! Et ce n'est pas sans un cri de victoire et une danse de la joie que je vous annonce cette nouvelle. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai rien contre cette chère Evans (à part le fait qu'elle rende complétement dingue mon meilleur ami), mais le nombre de plans foireux que James m'a fait exécuter pour se rapprocher d'elle m'a littéralement tué :  
- Essayer de rentrer dans la chambre de Lily pour lui piquer une chemise qui servirait de doudou à Potter (ça s'est terminé par un échec : je n'avais pas vue Hayley et elle m'a stupéfié ce qui m'a donc fait tomber de mon balai. Heureusement, je ne me suis pas écrasé. C'est McGonagall qui a intercepté ma chute avec un sort avant de me coller trois heures de colle un samedi)  
- Faire semblant de draguer Alice Kendrick pour lui soutirer des informations sur son amie, à savoir Lily et ça c'est très mal fini ; Frank Londubat, ayant des vues sur Alice, m'a brisé le nez pour me faire comprendre de ne pas tourner autour de sa chérie. Aïe.  
Et je vous passe les plus honteux… Notamment celui des cuisines (qui fait toujours hurler de rire Remus), ou des vestiaires (celui-là à permis à celles qui fantasmaient sur mon corps de rêve de le voir en live).  
Mais, c'était sans compter l'intervention de cette délicate Hayley Wards (je tiens à préciser que je ne serais jamais objectif la concernant, pour le simple fait qu'une haine viscérale nous anime l'un contre l'autre depuis notre première année, ce qui donne lieux à des altercations pour le moins violentes et vulgaires.) !  
En effet, cette foutue harpie voisine de James a eu la bonne idée de convier sa meilleure amie, cette chère Lily pour le reste des vacances, au moment où il avait enfin décider de passer à autre chose !  
Ô rage, ô désespoir ! Il s'avère que la diabolique rousse a décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de faire ami-ami avec James (enfin essayer, car elle est bien consciente des sentiments dégoulinants qu'elle inspire chez ce pauvre Potter)! Elle a donc commis l'erreur irréparable de lui faire la bise, provoquant chez mon ami un déluge de passion et de désir, refaisant de lui son esclave dévoué. Argl. Tant d'efforts pour le détourner de CrueLily, réduit à néant.  
Ce bougre avait donc refusé tout net l'invitation au mariage, préférant épier sa dulcinée et Hayley-Harpie.  
J'ai donc du ruser pour le faire quitter sa maison et le faire accepter de m'accompagner.  
Et depuis, il me fait la gueule. Je vous jure !

Quelques minutes de marche en silence plus tard, nous nous trouvons en plein milieu de la campagne, près d'un château médiéval où se dérouleront les festivités. J'entends au loin un brouhaha et un début de musique. C'est le côté sorcier de la famille de Ted Tonks qui a décidé de s'occuper du mariage ; Andromeda m'a confié qu'il ne les connait pas vraiment, mais ce sont des gens qui ont du coeur et qui aiment rendre service.  
Ted Tonks est le fils du frère de la soeur de la grand-mère par alliance de ces gens (je vous rassure, je n'ai pas compris le liens de famille qui les unissait, mais bon, on va dire que c'est pas grave).  
- James, même si tu m'en veux toujours, je te serai reconnaissant de pas trop le montrer, on est arrivés là.  
Il soupire, se passe une main agacée dans les cheveux, et me dit avec une bourrade :  
- Ca va beaucoup te couter Padfoot, mais dans ma grande clémence je t'excuse. Allons draguer des Moldues !  
Voilà, je le retrouve mon meilleur ami !

Nous nous élançons donc avec une démarche assurée sur le chemin du château, et j'en profite pour faire un clin d'oeil à une jolie petite blonde qui passe à droite. Elle me fait un sourire éblouissant et je suis son déhanchement des yeux jusqu'à ce nous pénétrions dans la forteresse.  
Un tapis de velours pourpre était déroulé jusqu'à l'entrée et remontait dans l'escalier de pierre brut qui n'était pas sans me rappeler Poudlard.  
Des roses blanches étaient déposées par-ci par-là, et des les voix que nous avions entendues plus tôt s'étaient évanouies.  
James se racle la gorge et une elfe de maison, un fichu blanc en dentelle sur la tête arrive, l'air complétement paniqué. Elle pousse un petit cri lorsqu'elle nous vit.  
- Nous sommes invités ! s'écrie Potter en levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'est pas armé.  
- Qui… Qui Linty doit annoncer ? couine la créature.  
- James Potter et Sirius Black. je répond, avec précaution.  
- Mais, mais, mais, mais… bégaye-t-elle.  
La créature se met à trembler, à pousser des cris pas très rassurants et se frappe avec ses petits poings. Nous l'observons un instant, complètement paumés.  
- ARIENTY ! hurle une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis un bout de temps.  
Andromeda Black, bientôt Tonks, descend les marches, ses boucles brunes plus brillantes que d'habitude, et même si ses traits sont tirés, on devine qu'elle est comblée ; enfin pour l'instant elle s'occupe de calmer l'elfe hystérique.  
Et petit détail à préciser : elle est bien, mais alors bien, enceinte.  
Je comprends pourquoi ils ont avancé la date du mariage.  
- Sirius ! s'exclame ma cousine, qui essaye de descendre les marches le plus rapidement qu'elle peut. Je suis si heureuse de te voir.  
- Moi aussi ! je lui répond, en étant le plus convaincant possible.  
Je ne suis pas insensible, mais faut pas pousser la Souaffle trop loin non plus ; Andromeda et moi, on a jamais eu de relation particulière. Franchement, si elle ne se mariait pas avec un un Né-Moldu, je n'aurais pas vu de différence avec sa soeur Narcissa. Bellatrix c'est encore autre chose, elle est tellement folle, ça doit venir de ma mère.  
- Andromeda Black ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'une femme enceinte de six mois et demi ne doit pas bouger ! l'interpelle une voix qui se rapproche.  
Là faut qu'on m'explique ce qu'Anazra Wards, née Zeta, voisine et marraine de James fout ici. J'allais interroger ma cousine mais il semblait que l'Auror avait mangé un Nimbus 1000, car elle arriva à notre niveau plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais. Pourtant, avec ses petites jambes, c'est étonnant. C'est dingue qu'une femme aussi petite et fine puisse être aussi énergique ; elle semble toujours de bonne humeur, à moins que ce soit ses grands yeux bleu nuit et son sourire de lutin qui fassent cet effet. Mais le plus marrant chez cette femme, c'est ses cheveux coupés courts, d'un noir si particulier qui à des reflets bleus. Je me dis que ce n'est pas naturel du tout, mais une autre couleur pour elle ne le serait pas non plus.  
- Mme Wards, je suis juste allée saluer mon cousin ! souffle Andromeda, exaspérée.  
- Il a des jambes, il peut aussi se déplacer. On ne vous attendait plus ! s'écrie Anazra, tapotant affectueusement la tête de James. Il donne l'air d'un toutou à sa mémère comme ça. Et après c'est moi le chien !  
C'est alors que je me mets à comprendre pourquoi il a l'air si heureux. Si la mère Wards est là, sa progéniture est dans le coin. Or qui dit Hayley dit…  
- Allez, les filles sont sous le chapiteau !  
Ce crétin amoureux fonce sans se le faire redire, et je le suis en soupirant.  
Merlin, vous êtes une ordure !


End file.
